Brasas
by AlesSa EvaNs
Summary: - Lento... más lento.. - Lo que digas, así se hará Una historia sobre una fría Maka quien cree no necesitar un compañero de combate.¿Qué pasará de ella cuando ingresen unos chicos al Shibusen? Dénle una oportunidad y leanlo ;)
1. Maka Albarn

_**Leyendo otros fics me di cuenta que más de uno se disculpaba por no poner el tema de que tal anime no les pertenece y que le pertenece al que lo creó y eso...soy culpable o.o jamas puse nada de eso en los fics anteriores. u.u**_

_**Nada de Soul Eater me pertenece, solo este fic **_

_**Será un poco largo, aún no lo terminé en sucio, así que está abierto a cualquier tipo de sugerencias (hasta que lo borre TT_TT) y si así gustan, pongo el aporte de ustedes, los queridos lectores, los créditos y un pastelcito también si quieren..ok, eso último es técnicamente imposible. **__** Solo déjenmelo dicho en un review o PM, como les parezca mejor.**_

_**Bueno, están aquí por el fic, ¿cierto? Pues léanlo! n.n**_

* * *

BRASAS

_- Lento... mas lento_

_- Lo que digas, así se hará_

Maka Albarn

Era la chica más regia, no cabía duda. Era popular, y aunque no tuviera proporciones descomunales, todos los días le llegaban cientos de cartas solicitándole ser técnico de quien escribía. Esa era ella: Maka Albarn, la técnico-arma más talentosa del Shibusen. Había rechazado a tantos que se ganó el título de "La Reina de Hielo". No era desagradable en absoluto, solo era...fría y algo cruel, pero con una sonrisa siempre en los labios.

Su mejor amiga era Tsubaki, una chica amable y dulce con todos, larga melena negra y de generosas proporciones, a quien le costaba negarse a los favores que le pedía Black*Star; un peliazul rudo, bastante lento y bruto pero de gran corazón. Era el único que no captaba la devoción que le tenía la pelinegra. En realidad, era la UNICA que se animaba a sentir algo por ese fanfarrón con complejo de dios.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días Maka, ¿qué tal? ¿Te dejaron varias cartas de nuevo?

- Aja. ¿Tienes los apuntes que te presté ayer, Tsuba? Quería corregir algo, luego te la presto de nuevo, si quieres.

- Siempre tan fría – dijo sonriendo. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Conocía a su amiga.

- Llego por quien lloraban, ¡Ore-sama está aquí! Nyajajajajaj xD

- Black, cálmate, que no te pille el profesor Stein.

- Oh Black, ¿te has despertado a tiempo hoy? El pronóstico decía cambio brusco de clima, ya veo ahora el porqué n.n

- Muy simpática Maka, tienes suerte que un dios como yo sea tan benevolente con una subordinada suya y deje pasar esta injuria injustificada – dijo Black procurando parecer lo más serio posible.

- En realidad, aun le duele el último Maka-chop, es aún un bebé nuestro dios, jaja – dijo una rubia acercándose al grupo con otra chica también rubia, que se reía del comentario de la primera.

- ¡Liz, Patty! - dijo Maka saludándolas- ¿Es cierto lo que dice Liz? - miró con sorna al peliazul.

- Claro que…

- ¡Sí! Jajaja, ayer perdió una apuesta y nos tuvo que contar una verdad que le diera justo en el orgullo. Y menos mal es un hombre de palabra – dijo Patty atajándose la risa.

- Dijeron que NO dirían nada – susurró el chico ruborizado.

- ¿En serio? Oh, lo siento – le contestó Liz, haciendo puchero. Hasta parecía sincera.

- Ay Black, de todas maneras lo sospechaba. Pero no es momento para eso, ahí viene Stein. ¿Quieres otra suspensión? Mejor nos acomodamos.

- Maka versión mamá – dijo Black.

La mirada asesina de Maka era sinceramente...macabra.

- Black, no me tientes tan temprano, ¿si? - su sonrisa era la de un sicópata serial – ¿Quieres sentir mi gran filo, gran dios? Mejor siéntate, ¿entendido? - su brazo era ya el filo de una hermosa guadaña negra.

Él sólo obedeció, no por miedo, oh no, claro que no. Dentro de todo, era un caballero, no le haría nada a una mujer, más si era su amiga.

En eso entró al salón el profesor Stein con dos jóvenes.

- Bien clase, atiendan. A partir de hoy, se integrarán dos nuevos compañeros. A ver, preséntense a sí mismos - dijo rápida y secamente el profesor.

- Buenos días, soy Death the Kid. Es un gusto conocerlos - dijo el primer chico - A partir de hoy seré su compañero, por favor, cuiden de mí. - Hizo una reverencia al finalizar su presentación.

Blanquito de ojos ámbar y cabellos negros que, aunque llevaba puesto una boina también negra que apenas dejaba verle las puntas, se notaba que estaban muy bien cuidados. Vestido de negro con detalles blancos, sport elegante y su figura bien parecida, no era de extrañar que arrancara más de un suspiro cuando dio un paso al frente. Luego dio paso al otro chico, algo mas rebelde. Retiro lo dicho. TOTALMENTE

rebelde sería la descripción perfecta para él. Jeans rojos, zapatos y campera amarilla con negro al juego, peinado "Talco"*, mirada de aburrimiento en su máxima expresión y una baba asomándole por la comisura del labio.

- Soy Soul Eater - fue absolutamente todo lo que dijo. El chico tenía de expresivo lo que el caracol tiene de veloz.

- Bien, siéntense, no crean que tendrán trato especial ni nada por ser...

- Ya ya ya, profesor. Ya lo entendimos - dijo Soul.

Era temerario para animarse a hablarle así al más temible disecador del Shibusen. Qué digo, ¡de toda la galaxia! Seguro que aún no lo conocía.

- Disculpe a mi primo - otra reverencia del primer chico. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que el profesor estaba maquinando el crimen perfecto contra el albino - Ya nos acomodamos. Gracias por su paciencia. - Agarró a Soul del brazo - compórtate, ¿quieres? - le dijo mientras iban a buscar lugar - No es fácil pero tampoco esperes que te salve siempre.

- Está bien, lo que digas, yo sólo me quiero sentar.

Dicho esto, se ubicó donde no había nadie. Kid fue al otro lado, donde estaban Liz y Patty.

-¿Está bien si me siento aquí? - preguntó cortésmente el joven.

- Oh, sí. No hay problema. Soy Liz - le sonrió la chica.

- Y yo Patty, somos hermanas - dijo la otra.

- Un gusto.

- Bueno gente, ya que estamos todos, comencemos. Abran su libro en la página... - empezó el profesor.

Y así siguió hasta que el timbre les indicaba que estaban libres para salir de clases.

- No se les ocurra olvidarse de la tarea, ni vengan con excusas. ¿Entendido? - dijo lo último mirando a un peliazul con cara de santo asombrado.

- ¿Porque siempre se la toma conmigo? ¿Qué le hice?

- Mas fácil es responder porque no te diseca aun, jajaja - el humor de Maka es un tanto negro, pero era verdad. Black sacaba de sus casillas a cualquiera - Llegas tarde, duermes en clases, despiertas gritando cada cosa que ni siquiera existe...y la lista sigue. ¿Continúo?

- Nah, mejor vamos a comer. Mueeero de hambre - dijo Patty con baba en la boca, imaginándose los muffins y cupcakes con decoración amarilla y chispas de chocolate.

- Hermanita, deja de pensar en jirafas, ya comerás tu muffin.

- Muffinss…

Todos reían ante esa escena. Patty perdía el juicio ante los animales y más si estaban hechos de harina, huevo y leche.

Más adelante había un grupo bastante grande formando un círculo. Entre las incongruencias que se decían se llegó a entender "iniciación" y "bautismo". No se necesito mas para saber de qué se trataba: estaban molestando a los recién llegados.

La primera en llegar fue Maka, que se abrió paso entre la multitud rápidamente hasta llegar al centro, donde se encontró a un pelinegro con una guadaña roja que jamás vio pero era obvio, eran los nuevos, Kid y Soul. Estaban dando pelea, no se rendían a pesar de la diferencia abismal en cantidad; estarían ganando si no fuera por un golpe a traición en la espalda que recibió Kid, obligando a Soul a tomar su forma humana para protegerlo de un certero golpe. Cerró los ojos para mitigar el dolor, un dolor que jamás llegó. **¿Qué pasó? ¿Es tan doloroso que aún no lo siento?** pensó para sus adentros el albino**O... ¿fue tan rápido que ya…?**

**Bueeno, creo que tan mal no terminó este primer capítulo n.n o ¿sí? ('0')**

**¿Quieren saber qué pasó con Soul y su no-golpe? Pues...eso deberá esperar hasta el año que viene ¡nos leemos el miércoles! O el proximo año, como les guste más :B el 01/01/14 estaré subiendo el otro cap...Que dicen, sigo con el fic? :D**

**Aclaraciones**

**Peinado Talco: "Tal como se levantó" **


	2. Soul Eater

_**Holaaa ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! :D ¿Que tal pasaron? A mí la Navidad no me agrada demasiado, pero AMO Año Nuevo, no sé porque.**_

_**Sin más, aquí está el 2do cap. ¡Que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

Cerró los ojos para mitigar el dolor, un dolor que jamás llegó. **¿Qué pasó? ¿Es tan doloroso que aún no lo siento?** pensó para sus adentros el albino**O... ¿fue tan rápido que ya…?**

-Hola chicos, creo que ya tuvieron bastante por hoy, ¿no? – Dijo una voz femenina – Llevemos la fiesta en paz. Claro, si aún quieren que se realice la fiesta a fin de mes. – Una especie de cuchilla serpentina salía de su espalda atajando un martillo con varias púas y de frente obstruyendo el paso a dos chicos que parecían muros andantes, todo sin el menor esfuerzo.

**¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Es real? ¿Qué…? **Pensaba a mil un albino aturdido que seguía protegiendo a Kid, el cual se encontraba en estado semi-inconsciente.

- Vamos, levántense – dijo la voz a contraluz extendiendo una mano.

- ¿Un ángel? ¿Me morí? – eso ya pensaba en voz alta.

- Deberías dejar de fumar antes de clases, viejo –le dijo un chico con el pelo azul, haciendo que la visión de "ángel" se esfumara por completo. El círculo se disolvió entre murmullos tan rápido como se formó, quedando sólo cinco, contando con la chica que les seguía extendiendo la mano.

- Y tú deberías aprender a callar – le dijo una rubia de largos cabellos – o quieres que se enoje contigo, baka.

- Black, ya hablaremos. ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó agarrando al albino – Black, Tsubaki – dijo para señalar con la cabeza al otro chico – Ayúdenme con él.

Los llevaron a un banco cercano y se quedaron con ellos, sólo por precaución.

- De la que se salvaron, jejeje. Soy Patty. Pistola demoníaca. – dijo una aniñada rubia de corta cabellera con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Y yo Liz, su hermana. Pistola demoníaca y técnico de Patty – miró a Kid que ya había recobrado la conciencia – nos presentamos hoy, ¿Recuerdas? – el aludido sólo asintió.

- Yo soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, encantada – dijo una tímida pelinegra – hoja demoníaca y compañera de…

- ¡Black*Star! ¡El gran ORE-SAMA! ¡El que derrotará a los dioses! – Interrumpió el peliazul – Ore-sama, el que – dijo sin poder terminar su frase por que le taparon la boca; una vez que comenzaba, no paraba.

- Yo soy Maka Albarn, técnico-arma. – dijo la rubia. Se quedó mirando el vacío y luego continuó - ¿qué creían que hacían al enfrentarse a todo Shibusen? – preguntó con interés – si no llegábamos a tiempo…no tendríamos esta conversación.

No era reproche, era curiosidad, una reflexión que no cayó del todo bien al albino.

- No sé dónde pedimos que nos rescataras en tu bello corcel, gran príncipe azul. ¡Ah! Ni eres princesa, mis disculpas. ¿Damisela? – dijo con sorna Soul un tanto malhumorado.

- No haga caso a lo que dijo, Albarn-san – dijo el pelinegro – Mi nombre es Death the Kid, como vieron soy técnico, y Soul mi compañero, guadaña mortal – hizo una reverencia – En nombre de los dos le ofrezco nuestro agradecimiento y disculpas por si la ofendimos en algo – miraba a Soul cuando decía lo último, lo cual hizo que éste pusiera los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Albarn-san? Oh por Shinigami-sama, llámame Maka a secas, Kid. Y lo que Soul diga ya no importa, igual salvé su cabeza de rodar, ¿no es así? –miró a Soul. Esa sonrisa fría y de victoria irritaba al mencionado

- Demonios, eso no fue _cool_ - murmuró

- ¿_Cool_? – Se burló la chica – Jajaja, no sé en qué parte de tu actuación cabría esa palabra jajaja – se apoyó en la mesa para acercar más el cuerpo dándole un aire de complicidad - y se nota que no necesitabas ayuda, ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Ángel? –nótese el sarcasmo en sus palabras ¿Quién se creía esa? ¿La mujer maravilla?

- Escúchame bien, pecho plano – dijo Soul

- ¡Pecho plano! Pffjuaa xD – lo interrumpió Black

- ¡MAKA-CHOOP! Ü.Ú – gritó la chica dejando libros incrustados en la cabeza humeante y sangrante de ambos. Quedaron inconscientes al toque.

La rubia empezó a decir unas cuantas cosas que fabricaría con las partes de esos dos seres más tarde. Sus amigas sólo se reían, pero el pobre de Kid quedó anonadado. Nota mental: no enojar JAMAS a Maka Albarn. JAMAS.

- ¿Kid? - Se acercó más las chica - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh? Ah, si – dijo al fin – Gracias por preguntar.

- ¿Cómo es que son primos tú y el albino? No se parecen en nada y no tienen parentela en el apellido – quiso saber la peliceniza.

- Etto…una larga historia – iba a cambiar de tema pero recordó su nota mental, y por las dudas, prefirió continuar – En resumen, mi padre es su padrino y tutor de Soul; por ende, se convierte en mi primo.

- ¿Y sus padres? – preguntó Black recuperándose – No me digas que se desentendieron de él…

Black no llegó a conocer a sus padres, por eso no entendía como podía haber personas que dejen a sus hijos a su suerte.

- No Black, ellos están…

- Muertos – interrumpió Soul también recuperándose de a poco.

- Oh, así que ya despiertas, bello durmiente. Y tú también Black – dijo la Albarn con tono ácido.

- Maka perdón, pero es que Soul dijo – B*S se atajaba una risa suicida que amenazaba con salir.

- ¿Vamos a merendar o no? – preguntó Patty mirando hacia los pasteles. Menos mal y eso quitó el aire de tensión que gobernaba ese lugar.

Fueron a comprar cada quien lo que quería y empezaron a hablar entre todos. Enseguida Kid simpatizó con el grupo, Maka miró a un costado y vio que Soul estaba lejos del grupo, sin percatarse nadie de su ausencia.

- Maka, ¿a dónde vas? – le preguntó Black al ver que se levantaba.

- Ya vuelvo, compórtate ¿sí? – le guiñó un ojo a modo de complicidad a lo que respondió con una risita pícara.

- Soul, estar con alguien no es tan malo como crees, ven al grupo – le decía la chica al albino, contradiciéndose puesto que se sentaba a su lado.

El sólo la ignoró y siguió con lo suyo. Ella lo imitó.

- Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó el chico rompiendo el silencio.

- Dime que quieres tú – respondió apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

- Nada – contestó secamente.

- Bueno, te diré que **no **quieres: Problemas. Vamos, ya debemos volver a clases.

Entre murmullos de desgano, el chico acepta ir con ella. Le tiende la mano para que ella se levante, ella acepta la ayuda. Pero su mente estaba lejos. No entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto por ese chico, si apenas y sabía su nombre. Tenía algo, un aire diferente a los demás lo que despertaba su curiosidad. En la clase seguía dándole vuelta al asunto y apenas la dejaba concentrarse. Miraba cada tanto a ese albino para descubrir que tenía diferente, hasta que en una de esas, Soul se queda mirando desafiante hacia Maka, dándole a entender que la había pillado _in fraganti_ observándolo. Ella, mas por el susto de haber sido descubierta fijando su mirada en él, agacho la cabeza concentrándose en sus anotaciones. Será mejor que preste más atención en lo que hace o perdería lejos.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios ansiosamente :D no sean malitos ni malotes, díganme aunque sea "hola" queridos lectores fantasmas, que igual los quiero :'D**

**Ah..otra cosa..si no hay review, mínimo 2 más, creo que no podré subir el 3 capitulo..dependo de ustedes ;) *chantaje on***


	3. Preparativos

**Hola hola! n.n que tal? Espero que bien ;)**

**Estuve procurando alzar este capitulo desde ayer y no se por qué regla de tres no pude :(**

**Ya saben, sólo esta historia es mia, los personajes y el anime no. Desde el principio de la historia los personajes sufren de un OoC rarófilo, sólo quedando los nombres y apariencia física en la versión original. :3**

**¿Que esperan? Lean pliz :D**

* * *

**Preparativos**

El día pasó más rápido que de costumbre para los chicos. Al salir del Shibusen, quedaron en ir a estudiar en la casa de Maka, era una casa bastante grande y estaba sola casi todo el tiempo. Asi mataban dos pajaros de un tiro: le hacían compañía y ella les ayudaba con las materias que no entendían bien. Si ella infundía miedo como compañera, como profesora daba más, era digna competencia para Stein, pero tenía más paciencia; que era lo que se necesitaba… aunque Black era otra historia, que estudió a bases de Maka-chops toda la tarde.

Al terminar de estudiar Tsubaki preparó la merienda, era buena en la cocina sin lugar a discusión, y Patty completaba el cuadro con su show de mimos. Todos se mataban de la risa con las expresines de la chica, excepto Soul, que una vez mas estaba fuera del grupo.

- Si sigues quedando apartado del grupo serás como un hongo – dijo Maka a su costado, él sólo miraba la ventana.

La peliceniza lanzó un largo suspiro y se fue del lugar. Si quería paz, no sería ella quien se lo impidiera.

- No lo tomes personal, él simplemente no es social – dijo un chico a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta y encontró a Kid con dos vasos en la mano – Ten, vamos y divirtámonos un rato.

Maka sonrió y fue con él. Congeniaron enseguida en varias cosas, aunque algunas manías de uno asustaban al otro.

- Eres un maniaco del orden, Kid – decía ella mientras se reía.

- Y tú muy temperamental, cualquier cosa y ya reaccionas – replicó el.

- ¿Qué? Pero si yo – alzó la mano, el chico cerró un ojo en ademán de esperar un golpe – tienes razón, jiji – apoyó la mano en el hombro del asombrado Kid.

- Ay si, ay si... yo también te quiero – dijo Black delante de ellos en formal teatral - ¿si? ¡Yo más, Maka! – cambiaba de lugar de acuerdo a quien remedaba - ¡Ay, Kid eres tan…! ¡AY, Maka, eso dolió! – dijo el peliazul después de recibir el vaso en la cabeza que la peliceniza le tiró.

- Para que no digas "ay" sin motivo – respondió Maka con un pucherito cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora que nos marchemos – sugirió Tsubaki, convencida que su amiga se lo agradecería – Maka, gracias por todo.

- Mmm…no es nada, a mí me sirve como retroalimentación estudiar con ustedes, y creo que la pasamos bien, ¿no?

- Creo que tienes razón, pero gracias igual. Bue, nos vemos. Black, vamos – agarró al chico que agitaba la mano a modo de despedida.

- Nos vemos mañana en el Shibusen – se despidió Maka de ambos, luego dirigió su mirada al pelinegro - Kid, ¿podrías acompañar a Liz y Patty?

Las aludidas iban a protestar pero Kid aceptó gustoso, haciendo que no tengan otra opción que ser escoltadas por él.

- Soul, nos vemos al rato. Chicas, ¿nos vamos? – hizo un ademán con la mano que generó distintas reacciones: las rubias se miraron nerviosas y se sonrojaron, Maka les sonrió divertida y Soul bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco, saliendo antes que ellos.

- Bueno, váyanse ya, jajaja. Kid, no asustes a mis amigas – le dijo la chica. El sólo asintió.

Al día siguiente entregaron los trabajos, y los profesores decidieron que a partir de la fecha trabajarían en grupo con los mismos integrantes, no se podían hacer cambios. Nuestro grupo festejó la decisión, había una excusa más para ir a casa de Maka, pero Black quedó de piedra al entender quien sería su "tutora". Si quería seguir vivo, debía de estudiar en serio de ahora en más.

- Ay chicos, ¿qué llevarán en la fiesta? – preguntó Liz de la nada.

- ¿Fiesta? – quiso saber Kid – eso también dijo Maka.

- Cierto, no saben – contestó Maka.

- Se está organizando una fiesta para este fin de mes. Sería por el aniversario del papa de Maka en el Shibusen.

- Y quieras o no, hay que ir – dijo Maka con los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién me obligaría a mí por ejemplo? – preguntó desafiante Soul.

- … - La chica suspiró y contó mentalmente hasta diez. Ese chico la empezaba a sacar de sus casillas – No hablaba de ti precisamente, albino. Hablaba de mí. Mi padre es el agasajado y por ende debo ir. Nunca está en la institución, pero estos eventos le encantan al baboso.

- ¿Albino me dices? Ya habló la…

- Bueno, ¿y dónde será la fiesta? – lo interrumpió Kid. Aún recordaba su nota mental.

- Será acá, en la sala de eventos – dijo animadamente Patty - ¡es enorme! Jiji – en definitiva era la más alegre del grupo.

- Black, ¿con quién irás? – preguntó Liz.

- Etto…no decidí aún ni que ropa sería la apropiada para un gran dios como yo, menos quien sería digna de ir conmigo – decía mientras miraba el cielo. Maka lo bajó de las nubes de un codazo para que vea lo triste que puso a Tsubaki – pero… ¿sabes? Ahora que lo dices – se le notaba un leve sonrojo - ¿Quién mejor que Tsubaki para eso? – ella le miró con los ojos bien abiertos – qué dices Tsubaki, ¿serás mi dios..? – ahora sí era un salvaje sonrojo – mi dichosa y feliz acompañante, ¡eso! Eso quise decir – dijo el peliazul forzándose a parecer natural, pero igual se adivinó lo que quiso decir. Era más que obvio, ¿no?

- Uhm – dijo en forma afirmativa – Cla...ro que iría contigo – la felicidad la quería traicionar enmudeciéndola.

- Bueeeno bueno – Liz no era muy romántica que digamos – Y tu Soul, ¿irás?

- Eso creo. ¿Kid?

- Claro, es buena oportunidad para socializar – respondió el pelinegro, miró a Maka – esta bien, ¿no? ¿Y cual es la temática?

- Será de disfraces. Según Spirit eso ayuda a cortar la timidez, no tiene más imaginación el baboso – dijo con rabia la peliceniza.

Kid y Soul la miraban aún sin entender el por qué reaccionaba así.

- Su papá es un _gigoló_ – susurró Black para que solo ellos lo escuchen – Le encabrona verlo actuar así, pero es su padre al fin y al cabo. Aunque desapruebes un comportamiento, es tu familia, no la puedes cambiar por otra – se encogió de hombros.

Soul la miró mejor. Tal vez debía darle otra oportunidad. Aunque se la viera dura, si le afectaba lo de su papá, era porque aún tenía sentimientos para los demás. Se la veía frágil si se la miraba mejor, como de porcelana; pero no débil, eso no. Le recordaba a …

- Soul despierta – dijo Maka - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó acercándose más a él. Debía admitir que era lindita. Esos ojos verdes hablaban por ella.

- Los demás ya se fueron, pero me quedaré contigo si quieres – ofreció la chica.

- Mmm...no hay problema, como quieras. ¿Y Kid?

- Lo secuestró Liz. Él habló de simetría, ella de ropas, no sé en qué parte eso hizo clik y lo llevó a rastras consigo, jajaja – ella se reía al recordar la cara de súplica del muchacho.

- Pobre de mi primo. En fin, ¿y los demás?

Ella lo miró detenidamente y sonrió

- Estamos más sociables, ¿ah? Black fue con Tsubaki a una misión, vuelven para la fiesta. Patty quedó con su novio y henos aquí.

- ¿Patty tiene novio? - los ojos del chico casi se le salen.

- ¿Que tiene de raro? Se llama Hero, es del Shibusen también.

- Nada, sólo que es... - **"**_**tan infantil, oh por Shinigami, ¡mírala!" **_pensaba el chico – muy chica.

- ¿Muy chica? Que las apariencias no te engañen Soul. Ademas ¿sabías que...?

Así siguieron hablando de varios temas, hasta que el albino notó que había alguien espiándolos.

- Maka, hay alguien vigilándonos, detrás de esos arbustos. No voltees, ¿esta bien?

- Mmm... - dijo borrando todo gesto de amabilidad – no te preocupes, estaré atenta – era un susurro apenas audible, a lo que Soul sólo asintió – Ey, tu – gritó girando hacia donde indicó el chico anteriormente - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

¿Esa chica no sabía lo que era el disimulo o cual era el problema?

* * *

**Bien... ¿que tal quedó hasta ahi?**

**No fue el mejooooor capítulo que se haya visto y que oh por Dios merezco un Oscar al mejor guión pero... al menos espero dejarles con el bichito de la curiosidad y que ansíen el otro capitulo – igual que yo, créanme - para saber quién estaba observando a nuestra pareja. (Por fin Soul es menos frío con Maka, wiiiii xD)**


	4. Secretos

**¿Cómo están? :D He aquí el siguiente capitulo y espero que les agrade. Recuerden que sólo el fic es mío, capaz hay un poco (o mucho) de OoC, pero el tema en sí es que les agrade…espero lograr eso :'D**

**No los entretengo más y…¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

Secretos

- Ey, sal de ahí y di que es lo que quieres – dijo sin rodeos la peliceniza ante la mirada asombrada de Soul.

El chico salió de su escondite tímidamente, llevaba un bolso que aferraba con fuerza por su pecho.

- Albarn-san – susurró el chico, completamente sonrojado.

- Oh no, por Kami-sama, por qué – exclamo con los ojos desorbitados. Soul la miraba atentamente ¿Lo conocía entonces?

- Quería...quería ofrecerle estos chocolates – extendió una caja roja con cinta negra que había sacado del bolso – y pedirle que... ¡Que sea mi técnico por favor! - concluyó su frase con una reverencia.

El albino observaba toda esa escena entre divertido y sorprendido, aunque era divertido ver esa expresión en la chica, una que no había visto antes, pero era interesante averiguar qué pasaba luego.

- Gracias – dijo agarrando la caja – pena que sea alérgica – devolvía la caja al perplejo chico – Me halaga que quieras ser mi compañero y arma – sonrió al chico, el cual estaba a punto de derretirse – pena que ya sea la mejor técnico-arma – le guiñó un ojo. Acto seguido dio media vuelta y endureció la mirada – No es nada personal, en serio. Adiós.

Agarró a Soul de la mano para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible ante la mirada extrañada del mismo, dejando al chico solo con sus chocolates y sueños rotos.

Soul se dejaba guiar por Maka, aún no procesaba toda la información recibida. ¿Era la misma Maka? Aunque no era una princesa de azúcar, estaba seguro que no era así con él.

- Deja de pensar tanto. Como sigas así, tu cerebrito explotará...si es que no lo hizo ya, jajaja.

- ¿Por qué trataste así a ese chico? - no dejó que su comentario le afecte.

La chica sólo suspiró antes de contestar, hizo sonar su cuello mirando al cielo como rogando clemencia.

- ¿También me dirás que lo trate mal? Para eso ya le tengo a Tsubaki, gracias – destilaba ácido en cada palabra.

- No es eso.

- Soul, no es la primera vez que sucede, que debía hacer, ¿aceptar?

- Tampoco dije eso – se llevó las manos tras la nuca - pero era diferente... no creo que seas así en realidad.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo soy? - enarcó una ceja.

- Eso tampoco lo sé aún. A este no lo dejaste ni que se presentara, fuiste cortante de principio a fin, pero a mí al menos me tratas bien, me hablas.

- No te ilusiones albino, que los ponis no vuelan. Los amigos de mis amigos son míos también. Le caíste bien al grupo y eres primo de Kid, eso es todo.

- Tu "grupo" no nos hubiera visto si no te hubieras metido en la pelea de la vez pasada – dijo alzando levemente la voz. No admitiría que le molesto en el ego y un poco más su comentario, no era _cool_.

- Dime una cosa – ella se acercó peligrosamente - ¿me quieres como amiga o – puso el brazo bajo su cuello, convirtiéndola en una cuchilla que reflejaba la macabra sonrisa de la chica – tu enemiga?

- Dímelo tú – respondió el chico extendiendo su brazo que ya era una guadaña roja como sus ojos y negra como la noche bajo el cuello de la chica.

- Quiero helado – dijo la chica por respuesta. . Acto seguido, bajo el brazo. Era el primer chico que no se dejaba intimidar y le gustaba esa sensación, era bastante prometedora su actitud _cool._

Él quedó callado un momento, luego le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a la chica que, debía admitir, le quedaba muy bien al condenado.

- Pues yo invito – le respondió, devolviendo su brazo a la normalidad – sólo llévame a donde quieras y ya.

- Uuy…eso sonó muy… - dijo Maka de forma picarona.

- Ey! Tampoco malinterpretes lo que quise decir – dijo el chico algo apenado.

Maka empezó a reír del albino y su aire inocente aunque éste jamás lo acepte. Ella lo agarró del brazo y empezó a decirle algunas cosas que hicieron que se sobresaltase, y ella se riera más de la situación y la incomodidad del chico. En verdad que la empezaba a pasar bien con él.

*_Mientras tanto entre los arbustos*_

- ¿Qué crees que le habrá dicho para que se ponga así?

- Le dijo que planea conquistar el mundo y comería su cerebro – suspiró – Kid, ¿en serio crees que podría escuchar algo desde aquí?

- Vale, vale… lo entendí. – El chico miró a quien estaba con él – Liz

- ¿Umm?

-¿Crees que se lleven bien? Digo, ninguno es muy fácil de tratar y…- el chico quedó callado mirando el suelo.

- Pues más vale, a Maka le hace falta alguien que la entienda, y mejor si es alguien igual de "intratable" que ella como dices, ¿no crees? Pero tú Kid, igual no te zafas de mí tan fácil. ¡VAMOSS! – dijo la rubia con un brillo extraño en los ojos mientras agarraba al pelinegro que comenzaba a temer por su integridad física.

- AAAAA LIZ – gritaba mientras era arrastrado por la rubia que tatareaba algo sobre lo lindo que es ir de compras y encima acompañada.

Al llegar a la tienda y comprarse todo lo que pudo, Liz estaba tocando el cielo y la tarjeta de Kid el infierno. ¿Cómo podía gastar tanto una sola persona? Pero tampoco se podía quejar, la había pasado bien.

- Kid… gracias, eres lo más – agradeció Liz sinceramente.

- Mmm, no digas esas cosas Liz, no es nada – contestó bajando un poco la mirada.

- Jajaja, ¿sonrojado? – Le agarró la barbilla para verle a los ojos - Te ves lindo así. Nos vemos – le dio un beso a modo de despedida.

- ¿Qué? Uno no es simétrico, si vas a dar besos, deberían ser…

No terminó la frase a causa que Liz no aguantó la tentación de robarle un beso.

- ¿Así está mejor? – dijo con una mirada pícara pero aún así algo sonrojada.

- eee…creo que…ssi - ¿esa chica lo acaba de besar? – Nosvemosmañanaadios –escupió las palabras lo más rápido que pudo sin respirar siquiera; echó a correr como si su vida dependiera de eso, lo que causó que la chica empezara a reír por lo ocurrido. Sólo esperaba no asustarlo.

_*unas noches después*_

- Soul

- ¿Si Kid?

- Ellos son nuestros amigos, ¿cierto? – El peliblanco asintió - ¿No crees que deberíamos decirle ya quienes somos en realidad?

* * *

**Chan chan chan chaaaaaan :D ¿Quiénes son en realidad estos chicos? ¿Agentes secretos? ¿Yakuzas? ¿Pinky y cerebro tratando de conquistar el mundo? Si les interesa saber, déjenme reviews, jiji...ya saben que sin review no puedo seguir este fic (TT-TT) el fic y yo dependemos de ustedes! :D**

**Nos leemos! n.n**


	5. Tenemos que hablar

**Bueno, bueno he aquí el 5to capitulo de este fic... espero que les guste y sin más interrupciones, les dejo leer en paz :D**

**Si creen que en este cap Maka está bruja, mala, huraña o lo que sea, dejenme decirles que... tienen razón estaba con tantos problemas y otras cosas en la cabeza que me desahogué a traves del fic..gommen si le ven algo rara a Maka aquí u.u**

* * *

**Tenemos que hablar**

**- **¿No crees que deberíamos decirle ya quienes somos?

- ¿Decirles? ¿Para que nos traten diferente? No, definitivamente no. Estamos bien así. -Sentenció el albino.

- Pero mira como se tratan entre sí, ¡abre los ojos! - el azabache empezaba a desesperarse – y es más, a Maka no creo que le agraden las mentiras.

- No estamos mintiendo. Estamos... - lo pensó por un segundo – obviando partes innecesarias.

- Aysh, eres imposible – rodó los ojos – Albino baka. Si te enojas allá tú, pienso decirlo mañana, no es el fin del mundo – miró a Soul para acallar su protesta – y no pienso perder la confianza de Maka por esto.

Maka Maka Maka, todo lo que hacía era decir eso. ¿Porqué nombraba tanto a la chica? Será que...

- Te gusta ¿cierto? - más que pregunta, era una afirmación.

- ¿Te importa si fuera así? - fue la respuesta de Kid para salir de ahí sin decir más, dejando pensativo al albino ante esa reacción. Kid no era así.

_*Al día siguiente *_

- Buenas buenas ¡Ya llegó su gran dios!

- Patty, escuchaste algo así como una mosca zumbar por aquí?

- ¿Ah? - dijo la chica – noup, nee-chan, solo a Black.

- Jajaja, ¡por eso!

- Graciosas – contestó B*S – Ore-sama sabe que están fingiendo y que en verdad morían por esta deid... - fue interrumpido.

- Buenas, ¿y Maka? - preguntó Kid, llegando después de Black.

- Fue a una misión anoche – contestó Tsubaki – no vendrá en días. ¿Querías algo?

- ¿Cómo se atreven a ignorar a su gran...?

- Gracias Tsubaki – contestó interrupiendo una vez mas al peliazul – la verdad tenía lago que decirle. ¿Cómo están? Liz, Patty; gusto en verlas.

- Hola Kid – dijeron ambas – Ne, Kid...¿porqué usas siempre gorro?

- ¿Eh? Pues...por que me gusta y además es-es

- Es asimétrico. Su cabello – interrumpió Soul acercándose al grupo – odia ser tan asimétrico – dicho esto, quitó la gorra que cubría la cabeza del chico, dejándolo al descubierto - ¿verdad que tengo razón?

- S-Soul ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO! - dijo furioso

- Asimétrico – contestó con calma - te lo mereces. Esas rayas tuyas no son simétricas.

Un silencio fúnebre inundó el lugar. El cabello del chico era peculiar: tenía tres líneas blancas se extendían exactamente por la mitad de su cabeza, la otra mitad era absolutamente negra; lo cual (según Kid) significaba una sola cosa: era asimétrico de nacimiento. El ojiámbar quedó petrificado ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, ensombreciendo de a poco la mirada, derrotado al fin.

- Tienes razón, soy un cerdo asimétrico que no merece vivir – se arrodilló bajando la cabeza hasta el suelo, golpeando los puños apretados por el suelo – no merezco estar aquí.

Liz, quedando frente suyo, se agachó mientras el seguía diciendo todo lo que no merecía y lo asimetrico que era. Alzando la cabeza del chico, le dió un beso en la frente.

- Lo que no mereces es hacer este berrinche – el chico le miraba hasta con la boca – y no mereces este buen trato – le dió un coscorrón – Eres lindo así. Levántate.

- ¿En serio crees eso? - Kid puso cara de perrito recién adoptado - ¿En serio en serio?

- ¡BLACK! OH POR KAMI-SAMA ¡BLACKBAJATEDEAHI! - era Tsubaki apenas respirando al hablar.

Como todos estaban pendiente de Liz y Kid, no se percataron que el peliazul por un poco de atención, es capaz de cualquier cosa. Esta vez se trepó hasta llegar al ventilador que amenazaba con ceder ante el peso del muchacho en cualquier momento.

- NYAHAHAHA sabía que ustedes, simples mortales, estaban al pendiente mío. Ahora escuchadme:

- Escúchame tú a mí, mosalbete – una voz ultratumba se dejó escuchar – si no bajas de ahí – era Stein ¿En qué momento llegó? - te disecaré y tus órganos ni podrán usarse de carnada para la carroña. ¿Entendido?

La loca sonrisa del profesor heló la sangre de todos los presentes. Sobra decir que antes que haya terminado su oración, B*S ya había descendido de ese lugar.

-No es que tenga miedo, es que no lo quiero avergonzar – dijo el peliazul al llegar a su lugar encogiendo los hombros. A pesar de decir eso, estaba algo pálido.

- Siéntate y cierra el pico. ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo? - más rápido que la luz, todos estaban en su lugar para no recibir el mismo trato que Black – Bien, comenzemos. Y el que no preste atención – tiró un bisturí al costado de una pálida chica que pecó al revisar su celular - ya sabe qué le espera.

La clase comenzó y un albino aparentaba prestar atención pero en realidad pensaba en la peliceniza y el porqué Kid le daba tanta importacia a lo que ella pensara. Y más imortante aún, ¿ella cómo se sentía respecto a Kid?

_***En otro lado**__* _

- ¡Atchúúú...!

- Shhh... ok 'ta bueno, salud – dijo un joven después de la mirada asesina que le lanzaron – si estás enferma deberías de haberte quedado.

- Mejor sería que ahorres tu energía para cuando la cosa se ponga fea – salió de su escondite – Hoy no estoy de humor para salvar traseros.

- Es por eso que no tiene novio – murmuró otra chica.

La rubia que estaba de espaldas al pequeño grupo, dejó salir unas cuchillas de su espalda.

- Kim, Ox – dos de esas cuchillas estaban entre las cejas de ambos – no me hagan recurrir a la violencia y callense por las buenas. Recuerden: no los necesito, me necesitan a mí; por algo me enviaron como su Sensei.

Kim, Ox y otros dos que también estaban ahí guardaron silencio. Maka solía tener algo de mal genio, pero en verdad que hoy no estaba de humor. Antes de percartarse de algo más, notaron como una espesa nube de humo los acorralaba.

- Genial – susurro Maka.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Arj!

Algo había agarrado del cuello a otra chica, tirándola al piso y comenzando a forcejear para arrastrarla hacia la nube de humo.

- ¡Jaqueline! - gritó Kim

- Detrás de mí, ¡AHORA! - ordenó Maka

Con un rápido movimiento, logró liberar a la pelinegra del agarre que la apresaba. Con una fría sonrisa en los labios, empezó a ordenar.

- Jaqueline, ve junto a Kim e iluminen el sucio camino de este ser. Ox, Harvar – miró a los mencionados – no se queden atrás y hagan con ellasfuegos artificiales dignos del dios del trueno. ¡Ahora! - ensanchó su sonrisa – Oh demonio, ¿quieres jugar? Yo también. - Susurró lo último.

Los cuatro acataron la orden al pie de la letra. Como resultado, dispersaron el humo dejando ver una silueta distorcionada que, aunque era desproporcionada, infundía bastante temor: medía mas de dos metros, extremidades exageradamente largas y delgadas, el torso descomunal, rostro alargado con cuencas negras en lugar de ojos y una lengua asquerosamente larga.

Maka bajó la mirada dejando que el cabello le cubriera los ojos.

- Diablos, esto tardará un poco más de lo que creí – levantó la cabeza con una mirada que rozaba la locura – geniaal...

Al terminar la tarde, el grupo estaba exhausto. Habían acabado con el demonio sin gran intervención de la peliceniza, usando por ende casi toda su energía.

- No estuvo mal ¿No creen? - preguntó ella.

- Si hubieras participado habría sido distinto ¿no crees? - escupió Harvar.

- Ox, domestica a tu varilla si no quieres que lo haga yo – miró al que habló primero – Harvar, querido ¿Qué aprenderían si hacía todo yo? Recuérdame el por qué estamos aquí.

El chico sólo miró a otro lado.

- Awww... ¿ahora te callas? Mal, muy mal – miró a las chicas – quizás ustedes si recuerden.

- Harvar cometió un error – dijo Kim mirando al nombrado con algo de pena, como pidiendo disculpas – que se paga con expulsión. Nosotras recién ingresamos. Interveniste para que nosotras ganemos práctica y ellos no perdieran el año.

- ¡Exacto! - sonrió – pero no sólo el año. En ningún lado se les agarraría con el antecedente de esta arma – dijo apuntando a Harvar que estaba notoriamente incómodo – Pero en fin, ya pasó. Vayamos a comer algo. ¿O sólo a mí se me abrió el apetito?

Miró a Ox, sentía vergüenza ajena y era obvio. Sabía que la chica decía la verdad y no lo hacía por pura maldad.

- Ox, tranquilo – dijo Maka dándole una palmadita en la espalda – un error lo comete cualquiera...aunque lo que hizo – la chica suspiró y sonrió al fin – Se que no fue a propósito, por algo les ayude, ¿cierto? Cambia esa cara y domestica a tu arma...después de comer.

Le extendió la mano para que se levantara de su lugar con una amplia sonrisa. _"Siempre sonriendo" _pensó el chico de peinado raro _"se dice que quienes sonríen mucho se guardan un gran dolor dentro. ¿Será el caso de ella?" _Apartó sus pensamientos un momento para sujetar esa mano que le brindaba ayuda. Ayudó a los demás para ir luego a cenar a un lugar que le habían recomendado. Cenaron todo y cada uno fue a su habitación. Cada arma compartía habitación con su técnico, dejando así una habitación sólo para Maka. La chica se recostó en su cama, y nada más poner la cabeza sobre su almohada estaba soñando despierta.

_* __En el sueño (Maka PoV) __*_

_Unos ruidos como de piececitos corriendo hicieron que me sentara en la cama, atenta por si no corrían peligro o algo parecido._

_- Maka no te escondas de mi. ¿Donde estas?_

_¿Encima tiene mi mismo nombre? Esa niña me cae bien antes de conocerla, ja._

_Una risita infantil se dejó escuchar, se vió una diminuta figura pasar corriendo. Era de una niña sin duda. Pasó otra figura un poco más grande que la anterior. Debería ser un chico, no era adulto ni parecía querer hacerle daño. Menos mal._

_- Oi, ¡No te vas a escapar de mi! - el niño rio divertido – Nadie escapa de los Evans, menos de mi porque soy – se escuchó como si varios libros se vinieran abajo y la risa de la niña no se hizo esperar._

_Lo malo es que no pude escuchar el nombre del niño, sólo como se quejaba del peso de los libros encima suyo._

_- Jajaja, mejor hazte amigo de los libros, no busques problemas con ellos o te aplastaran – la niña volvió a pasar por la puerta, retrocedió como para entrar en la habitación, escondiéndose bajo mi cama. _

_- Niña, aquí no puedes entrar a ju... - la niña me interrumpió haciéndo un gesto invitando a que me calle._

_- Maka, silencio o – dijo su nombre pero no entendí – nos descubrirá._

_¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Me quedé de piedra, esa niña rubita con sus ojos verdes me recuerdaba mucho a mí de pequeña, y si a eso le agregamos que sabe mi nombre...en serio da escalofríos. Se volvieron a escuchar pisadas, esta vez venían directo a mi habitación. Supongo que era el chico que perseguía a la niña antes, se le distinguía solo unos hermosos ojos rojos al niño, que caminando junto a mi, también me hizo un gesto de silencio. ¿Qué podía hacer? Después los llevaría junto a sus padres y ahí ya verían. Agaché la cabeza mirando hacia donde se escondió la niña y sentí una mano agarrar fuerte mi antebrazo._

_- Maka, ¡Te encontré! Te dije que nadie escapa de mi._

_Ya no estaba estaba el niño, estaba un joven que me sonrió de costado mostrando sus dientes de...¿tiburón? _

_- ¿Soul? - pregunté incrédula. Sus rojos ojos se clavaron en los míos. Era el, oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios, quecarajoshaciaaqui_

_- ¿Ves? No te vuelvas a ir de mi – se acercó mas. Ahora sí podía verle el rostro perfectamente. El albino éste está a menos de 10 cm del mío intentando...¿¡BESARME!?_

_* __Fin del sueño (PoV Gral) __*_

Maka se despertó exaltada y sudorosa, como apartando algo que no estaba frente suyo.

¿Que carajos fue ese sueño? ¿Por qué soñó con esas criaturas? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué Soul apareció también? Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y maldijo por lo bajo. Empezaba a aclarar, en vano trataría de dormir ahora.

- Genial, ahora tendré sueño todo el día – refunfuñó la peliceniza.

Se puso una bata y se acercó a la ventana. _"Que estarás haciendo... Soul"_

**Días después**

- ¡Yahoo! ¡Volvieron! ¡Cómo no también, si ya extrañaban a su gran dios! A su...

- ¡Tsubaki! - dijo Maka interrumpiendo el discurso de la estrella negra, pasando de él - ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Liz, Patty! – miró a las nombradas – a ustedes también las extrañé – las abrazó fugazmente.

- Ejem, como decía, a su gran... – intentó seguir Black sin éxito por que Maka lo volvió a interrumpir.

- Vayamos a mi casa hoy – sonrió a las chicas - ¡MAKA'S-PARTY-TIME! – Dijeron las tres chicas al unísono – después de clases, claro – aclaró la peliceniza.

-Ignorado, totalmente ignorado – dijo cabizbajo un peliazul

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Kid, que llegaba en ese momento

- ¿Verdad que tu SI veneras a tu dios, rayitas elegantes, como se debe? – lo miró con cara de perro abandonado - ¿VERDAD QUE SHIIII?

- ¿Rayitas elegantes? – _**"¿De dónde mierda saca este simio asimétrico malformado las cosas para decir?¿De su cerebro? Pero¿acaso tiene uno?"**_ pensaba Kid un tanto mosqueado por el apodo. Pero no dijo nada - ¿venerarte? Espera, no eres de rogar semejante cosa, eres un dios, ¿no? Los dioses no ro…ruegan – se corrigió por el camino el azabache – dime que te paso para que estés así

- Tienes razón – dijo recobrándose instantáneamente – ORE-SAMA es el dios que to...

- Concentrate Black – lo zarandeó suavemente de los hombros el chico – ¿Que diantres pasó?

Black, poniendo cara de puchero y haciendo que sus índices chocaran entre sí, agachó su cabeza. Típica pose de niño berrinchudo que quiere salirse con la suya.

- Es que Maka volvió y me ig...

-¿Maka volvió? ¿Dónde esta? Que tonto, ¡claro que esta en clases! Gracias Black – le dijo rápidamente y casi sin respirar a un peliazul que fue interrumpido una vez más

- Ignorado una vez más – blanco y duro como piedra, vio pasar una flor del desierto – naaah ni que me importara – se había recuperado completamente – ellos pierden, ya vendrán a mi…ya lo harán

**MIENTRAS EN LUNA CRECIENTE**

- ¡Maka!

- Dios Kid, porque gritas

- Maka por favor, NECESITO hablar contigo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que me lo digan en un review! xD**

**aaaah, el señor chantaje les envía saludos! Dice que si no hay mínimo 5 review no me deja alzar el siguiente cap D:**

**Dependemos de ustedes :D el Fic y yo **

**nos leemos! n.n**


	6. Revelaciones

**Wow, esta vez (gracias a ustedes y a sus reviews) actualizé más rápido el fic :D wiiiiiiiiii**

**A ver si podemos conseguir que siga esta buena racha y poder actualizar así el viernes! ¿Qué dicen? ¿Podremos hacerlo? *tono del opening de bob esponja***

**Bueno bueno, no los entretengo mas y ¡a leer! n.n**

* * *

**No me mientas**

- ¡Maka!

- Dios Kid, porque gritas.

- Maka por favor, NECESITO hablar contigo.

- Emmm… claro, dime. En que te ayudo.

- No Maka, a solas – miró a los costados - ¿podemos ir a otro lado? Afuera sería mejor.

- Estamos por dar clases, Kid - _"¿que no es obvio? Duh"_ pensaba la chica mientras miraba a su amigo algo impaciente.

- La profesora Marie y el profesor Stein se ausentarán el día de hoy, tenemos las 6 primeras horas libres. No me preguntes como lo sé – la chica lo miraba intrigada. ¿Cómo él sabia más que ella? Después de todo, era hija de Spirit, ¿cierto?– Maka, qué me dices ¿Vamos?

Le extendió la mano cortésmente. Ante eso ella solo sonrió e intentó bromear haciendo una reverencia exagerada con la falda y agachando la cabeza.

- Como diga, my Lord – levantó la cabeza guiñándole un ojo - ¿Dónde quiere hablar el caballero? – sonriéndole pícaramente.

- Maka – le devolvió la sonrisa – solo es aquí afuera. Ven por favor.

La agarró la mano guiándola por el pasillo hasta alejarse un poco del aula.

- Aysh, aguado. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar?

- Bueno pues – se quedó callado un momento – no sé por dónde empezar…

- Intenta del principio, suele ser más fácil – la chica estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Es que algo sobre Soul y yo– miró el rostro de la chica para ver su reacción, pero no tenía expresión alguna; así que continuó – lo que pasa es que yo…

- Es el hijo de Shinigami-sama. Dios de la muerte y director creador de esta cosa que llaman Shibusen – dijo Soul, que estaba detrás de él tapándole la boca al azabache – por ende también es un dios, no un humano como el resto. ¿Miento, Kid?

La chica abrió grande los ojos como plato al enterarse que su amigo de ahí en frente era un dios, y no cualquiera, ¡era un Shinigami!

- ¿En serio eres un shinigami?

- Contéstale Kid, y no la mientas que es _**nuestra amiga**_ – hizo énfasis en la última frase - ¿no es así Kid, querido primo?

Usaba sus propias palabas distorsionadas y eso molestaba al joven dios.

- Si, soy un shinigami, todo lo que te dijo es cierto – miro con rabia al albino – pero lo que quería decir es...

- Que tenía miedo de que lo alabes o discrimines por ser diferente, y como si fuera poco, por ser hijo del director- le volvió a interrumpir Soul. Se acercó un poco a la peliceniza en actitud confidencial – para mí que te iba a invitar a la fiesta que será la otra semana.

¡Cierto! La dichosa fiesta que el tonto de Spirit quería que ella fuera, al cual se mostraba reacia de ir, pero si era con Kid capaz, sólo capaz sería más llevadero.

- ¿En serio Kid? ¿Quieres ir? – la sonrisa de la chica no se hizo esperar – por mi encantada, Lord – otra reverencia burlona.

Kid miró ceñudo a su primo pidiendo explicaciones de toda la babosada que se acaba de inventar, ¿de qué cuento de mierda se acaba de sacar el complejo de Cupido? Asimétrico como siempre, pero como pariente, lo debía de aguantar. Maka dio media vuelta dejando a los chicos en su – para ella – tonta pelea de miradas sin sentido.

- Cuando Black sepa que tiene un dios tan _cool_ cerca – miró con burla a Soul, sabía que lo de "_cool_" no dirigido a él le había picado el orgullo – no te dejará en paz. Prepárate Kid – volvió su atención al shinigami.

La chica fue hasta el aula, Kid tenía una mirada asesina dirigida a su primo.

- Estás oficialmente muerto – susurró entre dientes al albino.

- Con un demonio, ¿la oíste? – le respondió, ignorando totalmente la amenaza - Te llamó _cool_. ¡A TI! Tsk, faltaba más.

- Hablo en serio, Soul – se paró frente suyo – serás juguete de Stein después de lo que te haré.

- Stein, Stein y siempre Stein ¿qué no hay otra amenaza? – apoyo el brazo en el hombro de Kid con aire despreocupado – tranquilo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Esa es la frase maldita que una vez pronunciada, EN VERDAD pasa algo peor.

- ¡Tú! - salió rugiendo más que gritando un peliazul - ¡Tú maldito con rayas!

Parecía un King Kong azulado por la manera de mover el cuerpo al caminar con una mezcla de luchador de sumo, ante lo cual Kid no pudo atajar la risa.

- ¡De qué te ríes! Yo, el que superaré a los dioses, ¡TE DESAFÍO!

- Tu, ¿desafiarme a mi? - lo miró de pies a cabeza – no tengo tiempo para juegos, Black. Para la próxima.

- Uuh... no me digas que le tienes miedo a Black – soltó Soul en tono burlón.

- ¡Cierto! Es de sabios temerle al gran ORE-SAMA, subordinado mío – se apoyó por Soul que se reía de la situación – Tu y yo seremos grandes amigos, bro. No se cómo aguantas a éste – miró con desprecio a Kid.

- Aprecio tu repentino interés hacia mi persona, lástima no sea recíproco.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Ignoras a tu retador? ¡INADMISIBLE! - saltó a la ventana más próxima, que comunicaba al patio - ¡Esto es lo que pienso de tí! - empezó a romper cosas "acabando" con la simetría, conciente de cuánto odiaba el caos y el desorden, ni que decir la asimetría.

- Baka – dijo Kid.

Tenía un aura celeste rodeándolo, como el fuego que arde a altas temperaturas, antes de ir totalmente hecho furia al encuentro de Black.

**_*Unas horas después*_**

- En verdad que hoy tuvimos suerte, ¿ah? ¡No tuvimos clases! - decía Patty feliz por ese hecho.

- Si, los profesores que faltaron y unos buscapleitos que destrozaron el patio - agregó Liz - ¡Y dos días libres por reparaciones! ¡Son lo más!

- Hablando de buscapleitos, el día está muy tranquilo – comentó Maka - ¿Donde estan los chicos? De esta mañana que no los veo.

- Black salió del aula después que le contaste lo de Kid – contestó Tsubaki un tanto enojada con su amiga. Ambas sabían como era el chico.

- Jojo... ¿Si? No me culpes de sus impulsos, Tsuba – Maka regaló una gran sonrisa a modo de disculpa a su amiga – vayamos a ver si no están en la enfermería.

Y efectivamente estaban ahí: B*S que, más que enyesado, estaba momificado; Kid tenía unos rasguños y su ropa algo sucia, y Soul sólo miraba por la ventana con su pose _cool _y desganado.

- ¡Ja! - se burló Maka - ¿El que iba a superar a los dioses está así de mal? Sí que recibiste una paliza – la chica no podía parar de reir de la suerte de su amigo.

Black forzejeaba, notoriamente enojado y frustado por que las vendas le impedían hablar.

- En realidad, él está bien – suspiró Kid – Sólo que no se quedaba quieto... - se encogió de hombros – y se decidió vendarlo así.

- Como sea, dejaron hecho un caos el lugar – dijo Liz

- Ni me lo recuerdes – se quejó Kid, tapándose los ojos con una mano.

- Pero gracias a eso no tendremos clases dos días, jejeje – exclamó Patty

- Y también tenemos más días libres para prepararnos para la fiesta – dijo Liz – Ahora que recuerdo... Soul, ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento? Quisiera hablarte de algo.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y fue tras la rubia, que salía de la enfermería.

Tsubaki se acercó a Black como para reprocharle por su actitud, pero al verlo así, tan incapaz de moverse, no pudo. Maka aprovechó para acercarse a Kid, había algo que aún no encajaba en la historia.

- Kid...

- ¿Si?

- Hoy a la mañana habías dicho que querías decirme algo – el chico asintió - ¿Seguro que era sólo esto o había algo más que querías decir?

Cuando él se preparaba para contestarle, ella volvió a preguntar algo mas, que no sabría como contestar:

- ¿En verdad quieres ir conmigo al baile? - la peliceniza se acercó más al chico, para que sólo él escuche la pregunta.

Pregunta que dejó mudo al joven dios, se había olvidado por completo de lo que había dicho y hecho Soul esa mañana. Los ojos ámbar del chico se desviaron de la mirada jade que tenía delante. Se podía notar un leve sonrojo de parte de él.

- Maka – apenas hablaba en susurros – la verdad es que yo...

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy xD **

**El pobre de Kid no le dice aún nada a Maka, ¿qué creen que le dirá? ¿Será que se le va confesar? *_* ¿Por qué Liz le llamó a Soul? D:**

**¿Será que tendré mas de ocho review para alzar el proximo cap? DDD= **

**Este último sí que me preocupa =S**

**nos leemos...si los reviews asi lo permiten! XD**

**(El Sr. Chantaje anda jodido últimamente, quiere mínimo nueve xD)**


	7. ¿Qué es Maka para tí?

**Hola hola n.n tanto tiempo ¿no?**

**Espero que me hayan extrañado tanto como yo a ustedes :'D**

**Quiero pedir disculpas públicamente: entre uno de los comentarios aparece mi cuenta comentando, y aunque no necesito me gustaría aclararlo. En computadora, note, tablet, celular, ect...que caiga en mis manos, abro sesión de mi querido Fanfiction, y a veces olvido cerrarlo. Mi hermana también tiene una cuenta, que por cosas del ciberespacio se cerró y volvió a crear otro. ¿Por qué les explico tanto? Simple, inicié sesión en el celular de mi hermana y no la cerré (Oops!) , cuando quiso comentar - si, justo este fic – se percató que ¡Alessa Evans era quien comentaba! Intenté eliminar el comentario, pero solo a los GUEST me da la opción de eliminar. Tampoco iba a eliminar todo el capítulo por eso, así que lo dejé pasar y decidí que lo abriría cuando sea el momento. Así que, my dear guest, si sabes cómo se eliminan los comentarios te voy a agradecer, y si te parece, te animo a que crees una cuenta o si ya lo tienes, que me escribas de ahí. Pero gracias por el review, y si no me crees...que pena :D estoy con la conciencia traaanqui y feliz n.n**

**(Por favor no odien, solo quería aclarar lo que pasó..gommen)**

**He aquí el capitulo VIII, Wiiiiii xD**

* * *

**¿Qué es Maka para tí?**

- Maka – apenas hablaba en susurros – la verdad es que yo... - la chica asentía varias veces, animándolo a seguir.

- Necesita un poco de reposo, al igual que el otro chico – Era Nigus Sensei, maestra de biología y también Dra. Del Shibusen – Maka, Tsubaki; creo que por hoy estos chicos ya vivieron bastante emociones. Les haré unos chequeos, platicaremos sobre lo que hicieron – miró duramente a ambos chicos – y luego los enviaré junto a ustedes, ¿vale?

Las chicas asintieron y salieron del lugar. Nigus Sensei se acercó a Kid guiñándole un ojo.

- Me debes una, Kid – le decía mientras apoyaba su brazo por el hombro del chico, ambos mirando hacia la puerta – Es linda, ¿no? Te pillé picarón.

- No, no es eso. Tampoco digo que sea fea – el chico estaba rojo como un tomate.

- Tranquilo Kid, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Pero aún así, tenemos una charla pendiente chicos – terminó su frase cerrando suavemente la puerta de la enfermería.

- Bueno, así quedamos entonces, ¿cierto?

- Ya te dije que sí, tu tranquila Liz – le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Qué tramas esta vez, Liz? - preguntó Maka al encontrar a su amiga.

- ¿Yo? Jaja – rió nerviosa – nada, como crees. ¿Patty no estaba con ustedes?

- ¿Eh? La vi salir detrás tuyo de la enfermería, creí que estaban juntas.

- Esa niña haciendo de las suyas... - se llevó una mano a la frente – Tsuba ¿me ayudas a buscarla por fa?

- Claro Liz.

- Soul, te encargo a mi amiga – le dio un codazo sonriéndole pícaramente – te me portas bien ¿ah?

El albino sólo alzó el pulgar en forma de afirmación cubriendo el rostro con su cabello, dejando apenas visible una sonrisa tiburona torcida. Maka sintió el corazón darle un vuelco. Algo en la merienda seguro y le cayó mal. ¿Por qué sino le molestaría el estómago?

- Ey, pecho-plano, despierta.

- ¡Maka-choooop!

- ¡Aauch! ¿Y eso?

- Para que te eduques – hizo un pucherito bastante infantil que al ojirrojo resultó bastante tierno.

- Jajaja, vale, lo cazo – dijo el chico sobándose la cabeza - ¿qué quieres hacer Maka? - ella no contestaba – Ey, contesta. Te estoy hablando.

- ¿Ah? Perdón, ¿vamos? - acto seguido, empezó a caminar rumbo a la calle, obligando a Soul a seguirla.

- ¿Dónde vamos? - quiso saber el chico.

- ¿Importa el lugar? - soltó una suave risita – Tranquilo, no te haré nada "malo" si es esa tu preocupación – esta vez la risa fue más sonora al ver cómo abría sus ojos a modo de protesta. Eso no era cool, pero la chica lo acalló – sólo te quiero mostrar un lugar.

La peliceniza condujo al chico hasta las afueras de la ciudad, empezando a adentrarse en el bosque.

- Oi, Maka... ¿Dónde exactamente vamos?

- Confía en mi, ¿sí?

La chica le sonrió cálidamente, era la primera vez que le dedicaba ese tipo de sonrisa. Es más, cree que es la primera vez que la ve sonreir así... y le gustoasustaba. Esa chica tenía algo especial, tan especial que hacía que la siguiera sin chistar.

Caminaron un largo rato entre la espesura del bosque hasta que llegaron a un claro que terminaba en una especie de acantilado, dando así una vista panorámica muy hermosa de Death City. El sol con su andar cansino tiñendo de rojo y naranja a su alrededor, dando paso a la luna que sonreía eternamente, anunciando que la noche estaba por comenzar, y las luces de algunos hogares que ya se empezaban a encender. Era simplemente bello, digno de admirar.

- Este lugar es hermoso – dijo Soul contemplando la ciudad - ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

La chica se encogió de hombros y se sentó al borde del acantilado.

- No recuerdo bien, pero de chica creo haber venido antes con alguien, o tal vez lo soñé. Quien sabe. El punto es que lo encontré... o el lugar me encontró a mí – hizo una pausa para soltar una breve risita – Vengo aquí cada vez que necesito poner mis ideas en su lugar.

Soul se quedó sorprendido con la facilidad que la chica le hablaba. Solía hablarle, cierto; pero de cosas triviales, no de ella en sí. Pero no admitiría que eso lo hizo sentir especial.

- Si, tienes razón – se sentó algo cerca de la chica, recostándose por un árbol que estaba por ahí – este lugar es tranquilo, perfecto para meditar. Da la sensación de haber estado aquí antes.

- A mí también me dio esa sensación. Soul...

- Dime.

- ¿te gusta estar aquí? En Death City digo - ¿por qué demonios se sentía nerviosa?

- Supongo que sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Por nada, sólo que...veo que te estás adaptando bien al grupo – hizo una pausa breve para agregar – y se nota que te llevas bien con Liz.

Soul giró en la dirección donde se encontraba la peliceniza, ¿a qué venía ese comentario? No era estúpido, _algo_ le decía la chica indirectamente que no captaba del todo. Aunque ella le daba la espalda, trató de indagar lo más posible antes de contestar.

- Me llevo bien con todos, incluso Black – sonrió al recordar el incidente de ese día. Y recordó automáticamente a un pelinegro borrándole la sonrisa tan pronto como vino – Pero no tan bien como Kid y tú se llevan.

Ahora era turno de la Albarn tratar de indagar en las palabras del chico ¿acaso estaba celoso?

Dándose vuelta, clavó la mirada en la del chico.

- ¿Eh? Es un buen chico, ¿no? Atento, caballeroso... un poco maníaco pero se aguanta. ¿Quién no se llevaría bien con él? - notó el fastidio en el albino y quién sabe por qué pero le agradó – Además, no es nada feo. He escuchado que, aunque está hace poco en el Shibusen, es popular entre las chicas, y si a eso le sumamos que es un shinigami... - una sonrisa maliciosa se dejó ver en sus labios.

El chico sentía que se le revolvía el estómago. ¿Cómo alguien puede decir tantas babosadas juntas? Encima por Kid. Algo estaba mal con el mundo. Pero no le demostraría su malestar, no era _cool_.

- Si eso crees, pecho-plano, bien por ti – se esquivó de un Maka-chop ¿de dónde diablos sacaba el libro? - Es más, creo que le gustas.

- ¿Tu crees? - al albino disgustó en sobremanera ese leve sonrojo pero ya se lo cobraría.

- Eso creo. Aunque no se qué te vería. Se tuvieras el físico de Liz – se le escapó un poco de baba – eso cambiaría todo. Ella esta bien...

"Proporcionada" era lo que iba a decir, pero no pudo esquivar un Maka-chop que lo obligó a callar.

- Lo que digas, albino – ella no entendía porque se enfadaba tanto – vamos que se hace tarde.

El chico sonrió satisfecho: había logrado que Maka se molestara, aunque no quería que se enojara, solo que deje de hablar de Kid.

Al pasar al costado de un árbol, se quedó mirando unas marcas que había en él. Eran unas siglas, se notaba que eran de años y como no era tan profundo, apenas algunas letras se distinguían: "E*TA** C**T**O *A**A **E ** *O Q*IE*A* S**"** Creyó poder adivinar lo que decía sólo si lo pensaba un poco más...

- Soul, ¡vamos! - la chica lo agarró de la mano jalándolo hacia ella – está anoche... - lo jaló tan fuerte que sus cuerpos quedaron a escasos centímetros, erizando la piel de la chica - ...ciendo. Apurémonos ¿si? - terminó con dificultad.

Un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica se hicieron presentes, haciendo imposible para Soul dejar de mirarla embelesado. En verdad que se parecía DEMASIADO a ella. Puso una mano sobre la sonrojada mejilla de la chica suavemente, acariciándola con el pulgar; empezó a acortar la poca distancia entre los dos de manera inconsciente.

- S-Soul – dijo la chica, sentía que el corazón le estaba a punto de estallar. Cerró los ojos, el sonrojo era más notorio.

El chico parecía despertar de un trance y percatarse de lo que estaba por suceder, poniéndose de un rojo carmín al tono de sus ojos. Sin saber que hacer, besó torpemente la frente de la chica.

- Tienes razón, ratón de biblioteca, vamos antes que oscurezca. Kid se preocupará si no te ve.

Ella tardó en reaccionar. ¿Qué mierda era ese beso consuelo? No es que esperaba _otro_ tipo de beso, pero en definitiva no esperaba ése.

- ¡Ey, tu! ¡cómo que ratón! ¿Kid? ¿Por qué hablas de Kid? Ey, ¡NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA!

El chico echó a correr divertido por la reacción de la peliceniza ante sus bromas, tenían una relación de "amienemigos". Pero aunque no lo admitiera, había extrañado a esa chica todo el tiempo que se ausentó; y ella empezaba a aceptar – sólo para sus adentros – que el chico no era tan malo después de todo y se la pasaba bien con él.

-¿Cómo pudiste? O sea, por salvarte, ¿harás cualquier cosa? Eres de lo peor. Y no me mires así Soul, ¡soy tu primo! ¿Cómo me puedes exponer así?

Era Kid dándole el sermón de su vida a Soul, el cual simplemente pasó de largo para empezar a jugar con su play.

- Al menos finge que estás apenado – se puso frente la tele - ¿me estás escuchando?

- Claro, si no estoy sordo. Ahora quítate, quiero jugar – repuso con calma.

- Serás... Soul, mira – fijó su mirada en un punto de la habitación – por Kami-sama, esto es totalmente asimétrico. Así está mejor. Soul, mira: que sea tu primo no quita que... - casi colapsa al fijar su vista en otro punto de la habitación – Cristiano, eso más que asimétrico ¡es repulsivo! Ahora esta mejor. Si. ¿Qué haría este chico sin mí? - suspiró, diciendo esto último más para sí mismo que otra cosa - ¿Cómo puedes vivir en este tremendo caos asimétrico?

- Más que preocuparte por MI lugar, ¿no deberías preocuparte en qué llevarás al baile? Irás con Maka, ¿no? Y deberían ir iguales ¿no es eso lo simétrico?

El pelinegro dejó de "ordenar" la habitación de su primo, acercándose a él.

- Por **tu** culpa me veo obligado a fijarme en esas cosas. Si iba solo no me preocuparía ¡Encima invitas por mi vez!

- ¿No querías ir con ella entonces? ¿Dejarás que vaya con otro?

- ¡NO! - contestó casi gritando – digo si... no sé.

- ¿Qué te gusta de Maka? - preguntó un tanto molesto el albino.

- ¿Por qué crees que me gusta? - contestar con otra pregunta no era lo correcto según le habían enseñado pero se trataba de Soul, por un demonio.

El chico observó a su primo detenidamente antes de contestar – Es la primera vez que alguien tiene tu interés más que la simetría.

- Ella **es** simétrica. Además es inteligente, no encuentras alguien así siempre. No creo que le vayan los chicos flojos y nada serios, por más _cool_ que aparenten, ella merece más.

Eso último picó en el ego y un poco más del albino.

- ¿Si? Y qué se merece, ¿alguien como tu? - eso no era _cool_. Si hubiera una ciudad _"Cool"_, el alcalde o cualquier autoridad de ahí pondría su foto con la leyenda "WANTED".

- Yo no he dicho nada. Pero sí, se merece alguien con clase y que NO necesite ocultar las cosas. - entrecerró los ojos antes de continuar – A ti te gusta Maka.

- A mi, ¿esa pecho-plano-come-libros? ¿Estás alucinando? - Ok, con eso ya perdió su ciudadanía de la ciudad _Cool. -_ Kid, esa es tu tipo, no el mío. Ahora déjame solo por favor.

_- _Como quieras.

Miró a su primo antes de salir de su habitación. Ese albino necesitaba una sacudida en serio.

_- _Soul – éste se volteó a verle – tambén creo que hacemos una pareja.

Cerró la puerta justo antes que se estrellara un libro por él (aunque no lo crean, Soul tenía uno). Se escuchaba la risa de victoria del azabache que se perdía por el pasillo.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto lo que dijo Kid? Demonios, ellos podrían hacer lo que quisieran y a él no le afectaría en lo más mínimo.

* * *

**Esta vez no quise dejar muy intrigante el final, aunque debo admitir que me encanta usar el suspenso como antesala para el cap siguiente :D **

**Estoy con muuuuuuuuucho pero muchisimo trabajo D: y la facu empezó y me está absorbiendo de a poquito..y medio que perdí agilidad al dibujar y profesor me "reto-aconsejó" que practique mínimo tres bocetos al día, lo que me deja casi sin tiempo para el fic TT_TT pero AMO mi carrera. Algún día leerán un manga mío, se que lo harán, lo se :3**

**En fin, mucho de mí, gracias por leer mi fic y espero sus reviews! :D**


End file.
